One night in the Cave
by Anne Viola
Summary: What SHOULD have happened with Katniss and Peeta in their cave during the games...lemons!
1. Chapter 1

This is set in hunger games when Peeta and Katniss are in their cave; it's what SHOULD have happened...lol! Not that I don't completely love what Suzanne Collins wrote but I'm just sooo pro Katniss/Peeta! Its lemony so be warned! Xoxo review and I'll post more! I don't own anything!

When we made it back to the cave it was almost dark, we squeezed our way inside and tried to get comfortable. Now that I realized that showing my "love" for Peeta meant gifts from sponsors I knew I was going to have to spend the night in his arms kissing him and listening to him declare his love for me over and over. I feel guilty about manipulating Peeta's feeling for me, but I have to do what I can so that we both walk out of this arena and back to our families. I tried to remind myself that its not like I had it bad! My circumstances could be a lot worse. Peeta is very good looking and he loves me, I shouldn't be so ungrateful about him! After we put our stuff to the side we climb into my sleeping bag. I turn over a kiss him, he tucks a stand of loose hair behind my ear and smiles.

" Sleep Katniss I know you must be tired, I'll stay awake and keep watch, I'll wake you in a few hours and we'll switch" He smiled at me and I knew he would never wake me to switch. I looked into his face and for the first time I'm really seeing Peeta. His love for me is unwavering and even though he thinks I'll never return it he still loves me anyway. At that moment wrapped up in his arms I realize I haven't felt this loved and this safe since my father died.

I must have registered this realization on my face because Peeta raises his brows questioningly; I just smile stupidly back and nuzzle in closer to him. He begins to draw small circles on my back absentmindedly, he's very relaxed and is humming to try and ease me to sleep. While he's calm and humming quietly my mind is racing as realization crashes down on me. Peeta is perfect for me; he loves me, and cares for me. He looks out for me and always puts me before himself. This whole time all I've been thinking about is myself! I don't even deserve Peeta, I don't deserve his love but now I realize I want it!

I pull back a little bit so I can look into his face again, he's smiling brightly back at me, his mouth is all I can look at! I want to kiss him but I'm afraid, I know that's silly seeing as we've kissed quite a bit lately but those were all for show, for the capitol audience and for the sponsors! This kiss I want for myself and for Peeta.

I swallow hard and tilt my head up, he knows what I want we start kissing but it's already different I can feel it and so can Peeta he pulls back

"Katniss" he looks confused but also excited

"Come here Peeta, I need you close to me now" I see understanding cross his face and he knows that this is for real. Peeta pushes me down onto my back and mounts me. With our chest pressed together I can feel his heart hammering in his chest. His lips are on mine in seconds, my lips part slightly and he slides his tongue in to meet mine. We have never kissed like this before, never with any tongue, but it's exactly what I've been craving, actually I'm craving much more than that!

I start to unzip Peeta's jacket and peel it off his arms he does the same to mine, everything is rushed and desperate like we are both scared the other might change their mind; This is after all being watched by everyone in Panem.

As soon as that thought crosses my mind I freeze, It's like Peeta can read my mind he closes his eyes like he's trying to ignore the circumstances we find ourselves in.

"Peeta..." I don't know what to say but he understands

" Katniss, it's ok...let's just lay here and hold each other...that's all I need...I just need you"

My mind is racing...this could be Peeta and I's last night together...does it really matter that much to me that all of Panem watches me lose my virginity? Honestly it does bother me...but the thought of dying or loosing Peeta without ever having this experience with him seems much worse. This whole thought process takes only seconds so I grab on to Peeta and hold him to me pressing my breasts into him.

"I don't care, I love you...let them watch!" I meant it all but at the last second added the last part for the audience knowing now that people would be lining up to be our sponsors!

Peeta doesn't wait a second before his mouth is back on me, he kisses my lips but then moves down and places small kisses down my jaw, he keeps kissing down my neck and collar bone, I put my hands over my head and my shirt is slipped over it before I know it my bra is gone as well and Peeta is sitting up on his knees just staring at me.

Self consciously I try to cover up my small breast and know he must be disappointed, I'm sure I don't live up to the years of fantasy. The weeks in the arena have taken their toll marking my body with scrapes, and from the near starvation taking away the little curves I did have. He stops me from doing it though and grabs onto my wrists "don't ever cover yourself from me Katniss you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He leans down and takes one of my nipples into his mouth. A moan escapes my lips this is the most amazing feeling I have every felt. I run my fingers threw his beautiful blonde hair and pull him closer to me.

He keeps kissing my breast going from one to the other, alternating his lips and hands. Eventually it isn't enough for me I want more, more of something. I push his head further down my body and he kisses his way to the band of my panties. My heart takes off! If I thought it was beating quickly before that was nothing compared to now!

Peeta hooks his thumbs under the band of my panties and slides them down my legs. Thanks to my capitol stylists I am completely hairless down there; Peeta seems shocked that I am. He's just staring at me, his mouth slightly open.

"Uh Peeta" I ask nervously "is everything ok?"

He looks up at me smiling "more than ok Katniss you're so beautiful every single inch of you from you head to your toes!"

I smile back down at him and I start to tell him the same thing but he bows his head and runs his tongue along my slit, everything in my mind flies out and I moan Peeta's name over and over again! That feels ever better than him sucking on my nipple, about a hundred times better. My hips are thrusting up to meet his face now as he settles licking and sucking on my clit. My head is completely spinning and then my head explodes with pleasure when he slips one, then two fingers inside me.

I don't know what I'm mumbling, I'm pretty sure I'm incoherent but it seems to be making Peeta pleased with himself! He has a very self assured and smug look in his eyes. I grab his hair again but this time I pull him away from me. He sits up looking nervous, I'm pretty sure he thinks I've got cold feet or maybe he isn't doing things as good as he thinks!

I smile to reassure him then I push him backwards so he's lying on his back. I slide off his underwear and take his dick in my mouth with a confidence I don't really have. I begin to experimentally suck him moving my wet lips up and down his shaft. Then I add a hand to the base, he's just way too big to put all in my mouth. His head tips back and he moans, But he has been fantasizing about this for so long he has to look so he props himself up with his arms and stares at me, he says my name over and over again, his eyes glazing over from the pleasure I'm giving him.

I don't want him to finish yet without him being inside me! This could be it...our first and last time like this together! So I stop working his dick and sit up. I knew Peeta was thinking the same thing. He leans forward and kisses me, so sweetly and loving then he lays me back down and gets onto me. I can feel the tip of him at my entrance. Neither of us is moving but were both breathing deeply.

"Katniss I love you so much."

"Please Peeta, make love to me, I love you so much to! I'm sorry it took me this ..."

He doesn't even let me finish he just kisses me.

" better late than never" he smiles then looks at me once more to make sure this was what I want! I smile back at him and mouth the word please. He pushes himself in slowly and I can feel myself stretching to accommodate him it's uncomfortable but it doesn't hurt...I know it was about to hurt though. When he reaches my barrier he pauses and then thrust quickly through it! I gasp out loud and tears instantly spring to my eyes. He stops, waiting for me to adjust. "I'm sorry" he whispers over and over as he places light kisses all over my face.

It isn't long before the pain has eased and I start to move my hips to meet his, he gets the hint and starts to thrust again faster and faster! The feeling is amazing, incredible, fantastic, and more words I can't even think of because my brain is exploding with pleasure! My mind is no longer running my body it is all instinct! The way my body moves with Peeta's is so natural! It just knows what to do!

I fell something in my body begin to build, like a coil tightening getting ready to spring and when it does I scream out Peeta's name over and over. There's a small voice in the back of my head that tells me to be quite, that I'm still in the arena, in a life or death situation, but it's so small compared to the voice of pure bliss and pleasure I forgot about it! Peeta's thrust get more erratic and hurried until his whole body tightens and he yells my name.

I don't know how long we lay still connected and breathing heavy before Peeta rolls off of me but I feel like to soon when the connection is broken! I am back to reality too soon for my liking and I start to reflect back on what has just happened and then I realize that Peeta came inside of me, my immediate thought is panic, but then I realize I will probably be dead soon anyway so it doesn't matter. What Peeta and I just shared was amazing and I wouldn't have changed a thing...except maybe that everyone in Panem was watching.

Continue on the rest of hunger games.

I'm going to add more but it will be set in the Catching Fire book! Read and Review and I'll post the next part! Thanks


	2. Gale's POV

You ask and I deliver! Hope you enjoy! Let me know! Reviews give me fuel to keep going!

Xoxox

(I own nothing! Suzanne Collins owns the hunger games and all the characters...I just make them do naughty things :p !)

I was sitting at home watching the games...other than hunting it's the only thing I've been doing since they started...well actually since Katniss had taken Prim's place at the reaping I've been watching more tv then I had in my whole life! First the other reapings so I knew who Katniss would be up against, then her a Peeta's entrance! She looked amazing! "The girl on fire" that's what everyone in the Capitol called her! Then the interviews...oh god the interviews! I didn't think I could have felt any worse! It wasn't bad at first just weird and a little funny with Katniss spinning around giggling and being all smiley and bubbly! She did look beautiful in her dress!

But then Peeta...he gets up there and confesses his live for Katniss! I mean everyone in the district knows but Katniss, she has always been completely oblivious! ! So of course she's genuinely shocked when he says it, but there's something else in her eyes...I think it might be curiosity like the possibilities were staring her in the face!

I know I should thank Bread boy for his declaration of love because it fuels tons of crazed Capitol sponsors into a bidding war for Katniss! She will have what she needs, but I knew it would be at a cost! She would figure it out eventually...she'd need to "perform" for her sponsors to get what she needed! It killed me not to be able to talk with her! She must have been scared about the games the next day and confused about Peeta! I feel like Katniss and I have a deep connection! I've loved her for years now, but I thought she wasn't ready to love anyone or be taken care of!

When the games started she was on her own hiding mostly, suffering from dehydration! It was so hard to watch! Peeta had joined forces with the careers but no one in district 12 was fooled like the careers and the people from their districts, we all knew it was to protect Katniss! His love really did know no bounds! I know that the whole point is fighting to the death but as I watched him knife that dying girl from district 8 I knew he was the real deal!

Then Katniss got burned pretty badly which was terrible to watch! I was at her house with her mother and Prim then, I had just dropped off food and money when Prim begged me to stay! had slipped back to a semi comatose state she had been in when her husband had died ever since Katniss left for the Capitol!

I eventually convinced my mother that it would be easier on me if they both moved in with us until the games were over. So every night and most of the day we sat and watched the games!  
Kat was doing well...keeping out of trouble responsible for a few deaths although not directly by her hand...with the dropping of tracker jackers nest! She had made an ally from district 11 named Rue who I suspected reminded her alot if Prim because it did me and mostly everyone else who was watching including the commentators!

When Rue was killed was the day I finally seen the real Katniss Everdeen and her two sides, the huntress I knew well , She took down the boy from district 1 without hesitation, and then the sweet, kind and caring catnip I had only seen when it came to Prim, She sang to Rue as she died and put flowers in her hair, everyone in our house and probably most of Panem were weeping at this act of kindnessand love during such a brutal game! I thought it was probably better this way, because when it came right down to it she would have never been able to kill the small girl who reminded her of Prim! I felt same way about Peeta! I didn't think she'd ever be able to kill him and I was so relieved when they said they could pair up and both win! I was pretty sure she would die so that he could win and come home and the night in the cave only assure me of it.

That night my life was thrown upside down, my heart ripped out and stomped on! I don't know why I sat and watched, I guess I was just in shock!

Katniss and Peeta crawled into the cave they'd been using as a Hide out for some time, they crawled into her sleeping bag as always...this just made sense to me, two bodies huddle together equals great body heat to combat cold nights! Just good survival sense!

But this night was different...they kissed like they had before (I had told myself she wasn't into it, that she'd figured out "love" equals sponsor gifts!)But This kiss was different though her body wasn't rigid her eyes flutter closed, she had her hands in Peeta hair! It was like slow motion torture! Her clothes came off and then his, she said she wanted it and I knew by her tone she meant it!

Then she said "let them watch!"

Didn't she know that her Mother, Prim and I, were all watching! How could she have sex the bread boy!

I listen to her moans of pleasure as he sucked and licked her clit and then finger fucked her, then she sat up and I thought that she had realized they'd gone too far, but no she laid him back and sucked his dick! On national live tv! I couldn't believe it! By this time everyone else had left the room, Mrs Everdeen had taken Prim out and not come back and my family slipped out without my realizing! So I sat there alone watching in horror as the girl I loved lost her virginity on tv for the whole nation to see!

I thought momentarily maybe they'd done it before on the train, or in the posh rooms in the Capitol where they were kept before the games, but when Peeta finally got on top of her and began to rock his hips I could tell by her face and the tears that escaped her eyes that was the first time!

Eventually she moaned and rocked with him, and then they screamed each other's names as they came! I realized I had gotten up and was standing with my face just inches from the screen and I tears were streaming down my face. Then the final blow... she said she loved him...I turned and threw up right on the floor then I slid down into a sitting position and sobbed!

I don't know how long I sat like that before I could feel my mother and Prim lifting me off the floor and helping me into bed! I just cried and cried until I had nothing left, until I was empty. After that I couldn't watch the games anymore, I caught the updates at night! The brief highlights of the day's events and who had died! In the end however when there were only Katniss, Peeta andCato left I was back to watching as much as possible! There was a real possibility now the two from Distrcit 12 could win!

Her and Peeta might be able to pull it off and if it came down to it Peeta would fight Cato to the death for Katniss at least he could wound him enough so she could finish the job! But of course the Capitol is cruel and when Cato was dead and it was only Peeta and Katniss in the end they change their minds and there could only be one winner! But then Katniss did the unthinkable! She pulled out poisonous berries and gave some to Peeta they were both going to kill themselves leaving no winner!

Of course the Capitol couldn't have that and reversed their decision and they both won! At first I was so excited I kissed Mrs Everdeen square on the lips! And all of district 12 celebrated! Katniss had defied the Capitol and lived!

But the next day I started thinking about what had happened! She was really truly going to kill herself! She was so incredibly selfish! What did she think that would do to her mother and Prim! To me! Was she just going to leave us to fend for ourselves so she didn't have to lose someone she had only really known for weeks! She knew I would look after her family as best I could! She'd taken me for granted!

I didn't even want to see her when she got back! She could go move into her new house next to Peeta and live happily ever after for all I was conceded!  
Of course now it's been a few weeks and I'm not really feeling as angry as the night she won, I still love her and can't wait for her to come back! I know she'll never choose me now, especially that she and Peeta have all the money they'd ever need and I'm just another worker in then mines! Still I can't wait to hug her and tell her I'm glad she made it! She really has defied all the odds and I'm so proud of her for defying the Capitol the way she did! I'm even hearing rumblings of rebellion! Which is my dream! Her act of defiance could be what pulls the districts together against the caption! I guess time will tell!


	3. Unexpected

It had been a 6 weeks since Peeta and I got back from the games, we've moved into our new houses in the victors village. I moved Mom and Prim into my house and I had been staying with Peeta in his. Life feels very easy right now but I don't dare trust it. Peeta keeps telling me to relax but how can I? I had only seen Gale once since I got back, he'd given me a stiff hug and said he was proud of me...then he had to go to work. He worked down in the mines, it scared me so bad, both of us lost our fathers in the mines and I didn't want to lose him to. I'm pretty sure I already have though, Prim told me what happened when Gale seen Peeta and I in the cave. It tore me up when she told me how he had laid in bed and cried for hours, I'm not sure what my feelings for Gale were before I went to the games, he was my best friend and I had a kind of school girl crush on him. I didn't in a million years think he had such strong feeling for me. He'd never showed them, at least not that I noticed. But I obviously wasn't good on picking up on those kinds of things since the whole district knew Peeta's feelings for me and I didn't have a clue!  
Peeta, now that was something I was sure of. I loved him... I really truly did, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost him in the arena.

At first we both had nightmares but it seemed that sleeping together held them off so that's what we did, we haven't spent a night apart since we were reunited a couple days after the games.  
We didn't have much time to enjoy our new lives and new house though! We had to go on the victory tour starting tomorrow! That's probably why I was laying here not sleeping. I didn't want to be paraded around Panem going to all the districts where I had a hand in killing their tributes, I was sure they'd understand but still, I didn't want to look in the face of the parents whose children I had a hand in murdering.

Peeta sighed beside me and rolled onto his back  
" can't sleep either?" I ask turning over so I'm draped over his upper body my head resting on his chest  
"no, I guess I'm not looking forward to having to share you with everyone again" he leans his chin down and kisses the top of my head. This is one of the reasons I love him so much! Just the simple little ways he shows affection fills my heart with such live and joy. Even though we went through a terrible thing together we are blessed, it brought us together.

We never talk about the games, nothing, ever. We don't even talk about the night in the cave, even though we've slept next to each other every possible night since that's all it's ever been , holding each other while we sleep. I don't really know why we haven't, neither of us has tried anything so there's been no one turning down the other..it's just not the right time, our bodies might have been healed by the Capitol but our minds are still fragile, they'll never heal completely but we need to wait for them to at least scar over.  
I don't know how long it is before I fall asleep but the next thing I know my alarm is going off. I quickly shut it off and get dressed in my leathers, I kiss Peeta on the cheek and head out. Now that Gale is working 6 days a week in the mines he doesn't have much time for hunting so I go out every morning and I give all of what I catch and trade to his family, mine doesn't need it anymore. Gale's mother told me I didn't have to, but they looked after my family while I was in the games and Gale would have kept it up if I didn't come home. It's the least I can do for them.  
I slip under the fence and start doing the rounds to check the snares, I'm going slow this morning I'm not feeling well my stomach is upset, I'm sure it's because I'm nervous about the tour starting today. I try and pick up the pace but my body won't allow it, I feel more and more nauseous the quicker I try and go. So I just check the snares, no hunting or gathering today...I brought some money with me so I'll just give Hazelle that and tell her I traded a wild dog to greasy sae for the money.

By the time I'm back to the house Peeta's all ready showered and dressed, making breakfast. I give him a peck on the cheek and go upstairs to shower. I strip off my leathers and jump in. The water is so hot, I keep making it colder and colder until it's so cold I'm shivering, but if I turn it up again I am rocked by waves of nausea again so I just bare with a cold shower, it's not like bathing in cold water most of my life.  
I get out and towel off, I just throw on a robe because I know Cinna will be here with my other stylist soon so what's the point. I head down stairs where Peeta's just finished breakfast and is making us both plates. Eggs, bacon, waffle, fruit and a big glass of orange juice.  
"It looks delicious" I say sitting down and un folding my napkin  
" thanks it's just a little something I whipped up! I figured you'd be hungry after going out, and who knows how long before you eat again today with Cinna coming." he smiled and sat down across from me filling his plate.  
Cinna...I was so excited to see him! He was an unexpected plus to this whole mess, he was brilliant, and understanding. He gave me the confidence I lacked and the advice I needed. He also kept my other stylists in line and from going to crazy on me, which I appreciated so much! Breakfast was delicious as usual and I had two helpings, 4 biscuits right out of the oven which were amazing and a slice of berry pie Peeta had made last night with various berries I'd gathered. I was completely stuffed when I got up from the table. Peeta looked up at me from the dishes he was washing a cocked his eye brow. "What?" I asked defensively I hated that questioning look

" nothing love...go get ready, Cinna will be here in a few minutes" I had a feeling he was questioning the amount of food I had just devoured but he thought better than to comment on it.  
I drug myself upstairs to our bed room and started packing some clothes.

It hadn't been more than 5 minutes before I heard a wonderful sound..  
"Your a mess...as usual."  
"Cinna!" I exclaimed turning to see him casually leaning up against the door case skiing sarcastically back at me.  
" I'm still packing, I haven't packed anything but bras and underwear." I said laughing a turning back to my dresser.  
"Don't pack another stitch of clothes, I have so much for you already. Just pack your toiletries." Cinna smiled kindly and I knew there was no point in begging for my own clothes, he would have everything I needed and so much more.  
We were chatting about life since the games while I packed up my bathroom stuff, hair brush, toothbrush, tooth paste, tampons. I froze...tampons...tampons...I was staring down at them in my hands suddenly panicked but not really sure why


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to post another Chapter, new mother, renovations and work...I know blah blah blah..excueses excuses lol...I'm gonna try really hard not to have such a long time in between posts this time I promise! Thank you all for your encouraging reviews...I am aware of the exclamations being an issue and all I can say is sorry and I've made sure to cut them down significantly. Hope you all enjoy..review review...I'm going to start writing now and a little more encouragement could help**

**I own nothing hunger games related but I wish I owned Peeta :P**

The Capitol had somehow stopped it during the games, I'm sure it just wasn't back yet. "Hey Cinna I have a question...it's not really your area of expertise but..."  
"Whatever it is my dear ask away and if I don't know the answer I will find it out for you."  
I loved Cinna " uh I don't know if you know this but...my period was stopped during the games do you know how long it'll be until it comes back?" silence, I waited hoping he was either trying to remember or figure out who he could ask, more silence. I walked back into the room, Cinna's looked confused. "Cinna?"  
"uh I don't know the answer for sure, would you like me to ask Effie? I'm sure she would know."  
Now he was looking me up and down, seeing if he could spot any differences in my body. "Cinna stop it! Your freaking me out"  
"sorry I just...do you think? I mean the night in the cave? How long ago was that?" Cinna started counting on his fingers.  
"stop it, I'm sure I'm just being...whatever...just forget I asked, I'll ask Effie when I see her later." I was starting to hyper ventilate. Cinna walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.  
"calm down girl on fire, we'll figure this out and deal with whatever happens" he kissed me on top of the head and held me while I completely fell apart. I sobbed into his shoulder for what felt like hours . then my stylist showed up. While they paraded in I tried to pull myself together.  
Being the ever considerate people they were they began to complain about the "state" I was in until Cinna told them to just shut it and do their jobs. I was so thankful for the quite. I needed to decided what I was going to say to Peeta.. If anything.

The style team finished and Cinna shooed them out of the room and shut the door behind himself. He was such a good friend, he knew that I needed time to think alone about what could possibly be a life changing situation.

Just as I had almost made up my mind to run down stairs and tell Peeta there was a knock on the door.  
"Hello? Katniss? I need you to be ready in 5 minutes" Effie said through the door. This was my chance, " Effie, uh ...wait can you come in here?"  
"Of course Katniss just let me tell Peeta to be ready in 10 and I'll be right back!"  
I sat down on the bed, maybe I should have told her to bring Peeta. Well...I don't even know if Peeta wants kids. What if he's like Gale and I and has sworn to never have any? I don't even know what I think. Do I want this? I'm sure the capitol could have it "taken care of". As soon as the though crosses my mind I immediately know thats something I'd never do. I would deal with the consequences and deep down I knew that now that I had decided it I would not waiver.  
There was a quick knock and Effie came in. " now Katniss what can I do for you? I hope it's not an issue with the schedule because I'm afraid there's no flexibility."  
"uh...no I had a question."  
"Well then my dear ask away"  
Ok how did I word it to Cinna...crap I'm not as close to Effie as Cinna this seems a lot harder.  
"Well I noticed during the games I didn't uh...have my...uh menstrual cycle" oh god I'm such a tool "I was wondering how long before I'm suppose to get it back?" I finished my question and chanced a glance at Effie. Crap crap crap...there it was, the same look Cinna had had, she looked confused and was looking me up and down.  
"Effie?" I said, pulling her out of her dumbfounded state.  
"Oh...ah...yes" she said slightly shaking her head as if trying to get her thoughts straight.

" well should you of had it while in the arena?"  
"yes the second week."  
"Your sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure!" I said back annoyed, does she think I wouldn't know?  
"Ok, well then you should have got it one week after the games ended...I'm assuming that is not the case?"  
Shit shit shit! I didn't even answer her aloud; I just shook my head and then put it in my hands and started crying again.  
"Oh Katniss" Effie said throwing her arms around me. "don't worry, we'll get this figured out and well take care of it."  
There were those words (take care of it).  
"No Effie we won't, if I am pregnant." I chocked on the word, it was the first time I had said it out loud or even let myself think it. "then I am and thats that...Can we find out on the way to district 11? I know we have already been more than 10 minutes and I know your schedule is important." I shook her off and stood up, grabbing my bag.  
"Your so sweet Katniss, thinking of me and my job when you're going through this ! That's why Panem loves you ,you know. Your complete lack of self regard when someone else needs you." she smiled at me and took the bag from me. "Don't want you lifting anything just in case!" she winked at me and lead the way out of the room.  
Ok I need to get on the train and get Peeta alone. I need to talk to him now about this. Too many people already know I don't want him to be hurt that he wasn't the first person I told.  
We all road to the train station in silence, the tension was palpable. Cinna and Effie avoided eye contact with Peeta and I glared back and forth at them annoyed...they really couldn't be making it anymore obvious that something was up. Peeta caught my eye and gave me a questioning look. I tried to give him a reassuring look that also said "I'll tell ya later" but I don't really think I was successful, since now Peeta didn't just looked confused but also pissed off.  
We were rushed through all of the press stuff at the train station and border the train. An avox led me to my room and kept going to show Peeta his. I stepped into my room and took a deep breath,this is going to be harder than I thought. I went into the bathroom to wash the makeup off my face and when I looked up into the mirror I could see Peeta leaning against the door frame. I swallowed hard, nervous I open my mouth but no words cone out so I closed my eyes. But before I could compose myself Peeta spoke...  
"what is it Katniss? Your driving me crazy! What's wrong?" he stepped into the bathroom And held his arms open for me. Before I realized what I was doing I ran into his arms and flung my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me. After a few seconds I stopped and let him go, tears streamed down my face. He took me by the hand and led me to the bed. We sat down and he put his arm around me. He didn't pry or push he just waited for me to start talking. After a few minutes I pulled myself together and just said it " I think I'm pregnant" silence...silence...silence I looked up into Peeta's face. It was blank.


	5. Chapter 5

He just sat there saying nothing..."please...say something anything..." I could see the wheels turning in his head and it was killing me not to know what he was thinking. Peeta never held back from me, it's always me who holds back from him, I know now what that feels like and make a silent promise to never make him feel how I am now again.

My head is spinning with questions...is he mad? Or does he think we can have it "taken care of" in the Capitol as Effie suggested?  
He finally makes eye contact with me  
"it's ok Katniss we'll figure it out together."  
He pulls me into a hug and kisses me on the top of my head.  
"I'm keeping it" is all I manage to get out before I'm racked with sobs again.  
"Ok then, let's try and calm down so we can sort this all out then."  
This turns out to be easier said than done, it takes at least 15 minutes of Peeta rubbing my back and reassuring me until I am breathing normally and not crying.  
"I love you" are the first steady words that I get out. "and I you" he replies and gives me a soft and sweet kiss.  
"I have to find Effie though...she suppose to have gotten a pregnancy test just to be sure."  
"I'll come with you, I'll be with you every step of the way." He smiles reassuringly, grabs my hand and leads me out of the room.

Effie is easy enough to find, she's in the sitting room straight backed and on edge. I know she must be waiting for me.  
"Effie?"  
"oh Katniss, good I got what you asked for" she's says cryptically eyeing Peeta.  
"I told him, it's ok" I try and give her a reassuring smile like Peeta has been giving me but I think it looks more like a grimace.  
"oh thank heavens! I hate secrets. "she breathes a sigh of relief as she reaches into her purse and gives me the test and explains how to use it.  
I go into the bathroom and take the test, it takes 2 minutes for results so I bring it back out to the sitting room, Cinna and Haymitch have joined. Peeta explains that he had to tell Haymitch what was going on when he seen everyone congregated he was suspicious. No big deal, he had to find out sooner or later.  
"How much longer?" I ask to no one in particular.  
"30 seconds "Peeta answers.  
I'm holding the test so the results window is facing down, I count to 30 and flip it over, there it is...a little pink plus sign...positive. I look up and everyone in the room is staring at me, no one is breathing, no point in dragging it out any longer."Positive" is the best I can manage. A huge collective exhale but still no one speaks.  
"So I guess we need to change your whole wardrobe now" Cinna says with a smile playing on his lips.

"I guess so...do we try and hide it? Or just go with it?" I ask the room in general  
"I think we might as well just tell everyone, it might buy us some lenience with President snow, he's still steaming over your stunt with the berries, he not going to forget it easily." says Haymitch and I agree with him 100%. It's decided we'll wait to announce it when we get to the Capitol.

When we arrive in district 11 however we know something is up. There are peacekeepers with guns everywhere, we are escorted into a back room and separated.

I'm sitting at a desk rubbing my belly; the thought that I'm actually growing a person inside of me blows my mind. A person who will grow up and be someone, have a life and a job and a spouse, maybe kids of their own. Then I remember that none of that might happen, because they could be called in the reaping and thrown into the arena, the very reason I didn't want a child my whole life. I don't get to finish this train of thought though because the door burst open, making me jump. I look up and it's President Snow.  
"Katniss, how nice to see you again." he says as he walk in and takes a seat.  
I'm completely shocked and confused as to why he's here "Um hello Sir"  
"Now Katniss we need to have a talk, your stunt with the berries has had quite the negative effect on some of the districts."  
"Has it?" I ask trying to pass myself of as an innocent girl in love who couldn't possibly be held accountable for her actions.  
"Yes is has, while the citizens of the Capitol see it for what I'm sure it was, blind love. But the districts see it for something completely different; they see it as an act of Rebellion" The word rebellion hangs in the air, Oh god I'm in a lot of trouble...

"There have been rumblings in several districts... Now what you need to do is squash this rebellion and make them see that rebellion was not and is not tour agenda. He's stern like he's scolding a child, which I guess is what I am to him. A stupid Child who without trying has started a rebellion, I know I will eventually be punished if I can't do what he ask. The problem is I have no idea how to fix things.  
"Uh, how do I do that?" I ask is a quavering voice.  
"Be in love, tell anyone who will listen that you just couldn't bare life without Peeta and weren't thinking. Flat out tell them if you must that a rebellion will only lead to loss of live in the districts and harsher conditions for them."

"Ok I'll try" I really doubt anything I have to say will fix this, but if he see's I've tried maybe everyone I love can be spared retribution from the capitol for my mistakes...

"You should be a little more assertive Katniss. I think you can do better than I'll try...we wouldn't want you not to get the point across. You should start with your family and friends in district 12. It would be shame if something happened to them because they misunderstood your intentions."  
"Yes, of course Sir" I manage to get out. There's the threat on my friends and family had been dreading.  
"Good girl Katniss" President Snow says and turns to walk out the door. He stops just before he leaves and turns back to face me. "Oh and congratulations to you and Peeta! Good luck with your pregnancy and may the odds be ever in your favour."


	6. Plagiarism of this story

Hello, all my lovely readers and reviewers... I have some annoying news. It has been brought to my attention that another author named wildchildwriter has ripped off my story nearly word for word. Especially the characters dialogue. Obviously I am not pleased in the least. I have reported him to the site and would like to ask you all to do the same. I reported him for uploading property that is not his. I would really appreciate this and would like to thank you all in advance for helping me get rid of this plagiarized story. And thanks to a faithful reader who notice this as I'm sure I never would have since I barely have time to read let alone write anymore!

Cheers!

Plagiarism


End file.
